


Photographs

by Donymikey



Series: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Death, Letter, M/M, Mention of Death, photograph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donymikey/pseuds/Donymikey
Summary: Nishinoya is searching for a photo of him and a friend and when he finds it, it’s not what he expects.
Series: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000044
Kudos: 1
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	Photographs

Noya sat down on his bed and spread out all his photograph albums. He looked through them all trying to find one specifically. He flipped through all of them. 

“Family, Sports, Friends”

Noya slams the binders on the ground searching for the missing photograph. 

“ WHERE IS IT, I NEED IT!”

He whipped his head around and looked at his night stand. There he thought he opened the drawer and dumped it all out, then the next, and the next. He still couldn’t find the photograph .

( Ding)

The faint sound of a doorbell ringing caught His ear by supprise but he keep looking all around his room for the photograph.

After a while he gave up and let himself fall to the ground. He closed his eyes and hopped the photo would come to him. He remembers taking it with... His mind stopped thinking, he didn’t want to remember that person. Not right now, not until it was time. 

To distract himself from the thought he sulked and dragged himself to the front door to see a letter. He bent down and grabbed it and opened it with a second thought and dumped its contents out. A note and a photograph fluttered to the floor and made a soft landing. He picked up the letter first and read it.

“ Hey Noya I know it’s been awhile... But I wanted to talk to you for one last time. I know this is not the way you wanted things to happen but you know that’s just life.”

Noya’s eyes started to water but he held it all in and continued to read.

“ Funny thing about life is that you don’t normally get to chose what path you take you know. But you know I did that! I got to choose how to beat life and I did! I chose my own ending. It probably wasn’t the way you would want it but I’m honestly happy.”

Noya started to cry and let a tear fall onto the paper but keep pushing through the letter.

“ I’m happy that you became my best friend. I’m happy I got to meet so many people and become friends with them. I’m happy that we became a team. And I’m happy that I didn’t let life get to me. I just simply beat life.... I know it was hard seeing the news but honestly it’s the best thing I’ve ever done. I honestly feel at peace mentality and physically. Thank you and I love you.”

Noya felt the tears cascade down his face while he picked up the photograph on the ground.

“ You know Asahi we still make a great team because just like in this photograph your always looking out for me and I know your doing it now even in the next life.”


End file.
